In certain applications and environments the user of the lock may open and close the drawer or door many times in the course of a day. In instances where fixed cam locks or dead-bolt locks are used, it occasionally happens that the user rotates the lock back to the closed position and then slams the door or drawer shut, thereby causing damage to the cam and the furniture in which it's used. The presently disclosed subject matter addresses such situation and eliminates the risk of damage to the lock and the furniture in which it is installed.
Various patent document publications relate to lock subject matter, including cam locks and/or slam locks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,376 is entitled “Convertible Motorized Latch” and Published US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0315342 is entitled “Adjustable Cam for Cam Lock.” Other examples include U.S. Pat. No. 8,234,891; U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,357; U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,118; U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,898; US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0192320; US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0248794; US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0074543; US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0132090; and US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0257773. All of the foregoing examples are commonly owned with the subject application, and the complete disclosures of all such patent document publications are fully incorporated herein by reference, and for all purposes.